


Seven Minutes in Heaven-Natsu

by geeheegajeel



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Natsu Dragneel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 11:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11850192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeheegajeel/pseuds/geeheegajeel
Summary: You find yourself alone in a closet with the one and only Natsu Dragneel.





	Seven Minutes in Heaven-Natsu

You shove your hand into the bag, planning on grabbing the first item that catches your attention. Got it. You grasp onto something and take it out of the bag, satisfied with your decision without even looking at it yet. You open your hand, revealing a small candle. This should be fun, you smirk as you walk into the closet and close the door behind you.  
You immediately take note of the pink haired boy standing in front of you. He returns your smirk and wraps his arms around your waist. You cup his face in your hands and smash your lips against his in an act of fiery passion. He kisses back with just enough force and your hands naturally travel down his open shirt, feeling his abs and deepening the kiss simultaneously.   
His hands travel down your pants and he squeezes your ass tightly, causing you to kiss him even harder. The small amount of space between the two of you gets smaller and smaller until it's practically nonexistent and he breaks the kiss, not taking his hands off your ass.  
"F-fuck Natsu," you moan in pleasure as his lips travel to your neck, sucking and biting with as much fiery passion as possible. You know there's gonna be marks, and they're not going to go away anytime soon. You return the favor by planting kisses down his neck and stopping at his collarbone, nibbling it and feeling his body contortion in pleasure. He moans, sending you reeling. You move further down his body and kiss his abs, causing him to moan even louder. As you're all over him, he continues to kiss your neck, leaving even more marks than before.   
Things continue to get heated. The moment Natsu pulls off his pants, the closet door flings open and you feel your confidence fading. Your face turns red as you pull your shirt back on, practically crawling out of the closet to avoid the stares.


End file.
